1. Field of the Invention
The system of the present invention relates to barriers on highways to prevent glare from oncoming vehicles. More particularly the present invention which provides for a plurality of modules which are positionable atop a highway median barrier, constructed of lightweight material, and insertable and removable in an easy and efficient manner.
2. General Background
In the construction of modern highways, it is often a requirement for federal highway construction that there be incorporated into the construction a system for reducing or eliminating glare of the oncoming traffic during nighttime driving when the opposing lane of traffic must necessarily run adjacent one another. There have been many crude attempts to eliminate such glare, such as the construction of fences between the lanes of traffic, or any type of a barrier which would help solve the problem. There is presently in the art, a glare foil assembly unit which is a patented system under U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,041 which provides for a plurality of glare panels in an assembly, wherein the blades are attached to a continuous base section with the base rigidly mounted to the top of the median barrier at opposing ends. This system is widely utilized, but does not address some of the ongoing problems. For example, in the event the attachment base is in any way damaged by automobiles or the like, it is foreseen that large portions of the assembly would have to be replaced in order to properly repair the system. This would require time and expense and would be quite inefficient. Therefore, there is a need to provide a more efficient system of erecting of a glare panel assembly on the median barrier of the highway which would eliminate the increased costs of replacement parts.